


this is us (and no one else)

by vvwrites (beingvv)



Series: Hakukai [7]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, This is literally just smut there's nothing else, dumb boys in love, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/vvwrites
Summary: “I am forever going to think back onto this moment and remember you said,” Hakuba says, face straight and eyes dancing, “and I quote — ”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Hakukai [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Best Sagukai Fics





	this is us (and no one else)

“I think we should have sex,” Kaito announces.

Hakuba nearly spills his soda. “I beg your pardon?”

They are sitting cuddled on the sofa in Kaito’s living room, watching some lacklustre show on TV, and Kaito is bored. They had been dating for more than two months now, and dancing around each other for far longer before that, and Kaito has realised, long sufferingly as is often the case when it comes to things to do with Hakubastard, that he is the one who ultimately has to make the move on these sort of things.

He turns and looks at Hakuba, expression serene, picture perfect poker face and fighting a blush threatening to creep all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Objections?” He says, in what he hopes is a nonchalant tone.

“Um,” Hakuba says eloquently. He darts a desperate look at the TV, then down to the half opened laptop, then to the pile of homework scattered on the side — this is supposed to be a study date, which should’ve been quite obvious of a hint, Kaito thinks with a distracted kind of hilarity, since neither of them needed much study.

The silence goes on for so long that Kaito actually starts to get a bit worried. “Wait,” he says, scanning Hakuba’s face, “I don’t mean — we don’t have to,” he finishes lamely. “Not if you don’t want to, of course.”

He had assumed Hakuba wanted, judging by the way Hakuba sometimes (more than sometimes) looked at him, and he didn’t think Hakuba was the prudish type, or even the shy type, yet —

Hakuba is staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes. “This is the most blunt and unromantic proposition I’ve ever heard,” he says.

This catches him off guard, and Kaito splutters. “What?”

“I am forever going to think back onto this moment and remember you said,” Hakuba says, face straight and eyes dancing, “and I quote — ”

“Oh my god,” Kaito says, aggrieved, “Are you serious? It’s not like you’re trying to be helpful or anything, I’ve been waiting for _months_!”

“Well I’m not that kind of boy,” Hakuba says, the corner of his lips curling in that smug and incredibly self-satisfied way, and Kaito kind of wants to punch him in the face.

“I hate you,” Kaito grumbles. “You don’t deserve nice things.”

Hakuba laughs for a good half minute before pulling him close. “I’m flattered,” he says, still 80% laughing at his expense, no doubt, “I had no idea —”

“Shut up,” Kaito says, grabbing a fistful of his ridiculous boyfriend’s shirt, “Shut up.”

The plotless TV show gets muted and abandoned. Sunlight filters in through the half drawn curtains on the far side and coloured lights dances around the living room; for once, Kaito is glad that he lives alone and they will not be disturbed on this quiet Saturday afternoon. He tries to twist around to kiss Hakuba, but the angle is wrong, and it doesn’t get where he wants this to go, so Kaito sits up and nudges against Hakuba’s shoulder. Hakuba laughs and lets him rearrange their limbs, gracious and accommodating, until Kaito decides just to climb into Hakuba’s lap, all pretence at annoyance be damned. Hakuba’s arm come up against his waist and pulls him close, amber eyes alight with warm humour, and Kaito can’t help but lean down, meeting him halfway for a nipping kiss. Smug insufferable detective always thinks he can see straight through him —

His right knee presses against something hard and cold and Hakuba’s phone lights up, Siri making an enquiring noise. Kaito laughs and shifts a little, allowing Hakuba to grab the phone and toss it away, watching it land on the far side of the sofa with a soft thud.

Hakubastard has good dating etiquette, at least, Kaito thinks distractedly, as Hakuba pulls him back into their kiss. Hakuba always muted his phone before spending time with him. Once Kaito actually asked if Hakuba was worried about some case springing up in the middle of what they were doing, and Hakuba honest-to-god answered “ _I have my thief here, a few trusted officers on a non-mute list, and for everything else, there is always Kudo Shinichi at Division One._ ” The guy is totally ridiculous.

Hakuba is smiling against his ear. “What are you thinking?” Hakuba murmurs, “You are grinning.”

“Am not,” Kaito shoots back, for once having trouble schooling his expression. “Stop smiling yourself.”

Hakuba licks into his mouth with half a laugh, making him tingly all over for no good reason at all. Having Hakuba has a boyfriend is different to having Hakuba as a detective in his heists, this part is warm and ridiculous and full of silly things, just as having Kaito is not the same as having KID, he thinks.

“Okay so,” Kaito says, surfacing from the languid kiss feeling bold and flushed, “I want to.”

Hakuba nips at his chin and hums. Kaito half closes his eyes and sighs into the touch before snapping himself out of it again. “I want — Hakuba. C’mon, I want to…”

Hakuba’s mouth falls open slightly as Kaito presses him into the back of the sofa and slides down between his knees. “Oh,” he says.

Kaito licks his lips. He’s been wanting to do this for quite some time now, wanting to see that cool composure and the self-satisfied smirk wiped off Hakubastard’s face, wanting to make his stuck up boyfriend feel good, wanting to try a hundred million new things. He’s never held himself back in front of Hakuba, not during heists, not during school, and he’s not going to, even — especially — during this. This is no different to everything else they do, Kaito thinks distractedly, everything is about sex except sex, sex is about power —

“I’m hoping that’s an Oscar Wilde quote,” Hakuba says, voice amused with just a hint of strain, “And not from House of Cards.”

“Why do I even,” Kaito gripes, rolling his eyes and can’t help but blush a little. As retaliation, he forcefully pushes open Hakuba’s thighs, with more bravado than he actually feels.

Hakuba huffs a quiet laugh and runs a hand through Kaito’s hair. For a guy who constantly looks like he’s got a stick up his rear, Hakuba is actually quite affectionate. Kaito can neither confirm nor deny that he likes this, except he has a sneaky suspicion that Hakuba knows.

He can see Hakuba’s erection through his boxers. Bemusedly, Kaito watches Hakuba lengthen under his gaze. He hasn’t even touched Hakuba yet, just keeping his face close enough to feel the radiating warmth. Hakuba blushes; he has to admit, it’s a pretty look.

Hakuba’s hand is behind his ear, rubbing soothing and absent circles. He looks like he’s about to say something, and Kaito doesn’t need to be a detective to guess what it will be. Hakuba smells like soap, clean and warm and inviting. Kaito tentatively rests a cheek on the growing bulge, and nudges his nose towards it.

Hakuba hisses through his teeth and cards his fingers through his hair, a bit more forceful this time. Kaito has his hand pressed firmly on Hakuba’s thigh, and the muscles under his palm are pulled taut, an an obvious effort to remain still. Hakuba’s breathing is controlled, inhaling long and deliberate, like he’s trying to drink Kaito in. Kaito grins and mouthes openly at the grey boxers, relishing at the way Hakuba’s cheeks flush further.

A stray, mischievous thought occurs to him. “Hey,” Kaito lifts his head and looks Hakuba in the eye. “How about — hmm?”

He straightens and grins a KID kind of grin, sharp at the edges, all performance and coy, grasping at his power play. Hakuba stares down at him, surprised, lips parting to form a small o.

“No,” Hakuba says, after he recovers from the brief shock. The tips of Hakuba’s ears are almost translucent now, burning as they no doubt are. “Not — not this time.”

Kaito lifts a brow. “You haven’t thought about it?”

Hakuba huffs a small laugh and glances away, briefly. Kaito grins, triumphant, a point in his court. “I’ll let you indulge,” he offers, “Just this once.”

“Not today,” Hakuba says again, soft but assured. A gentle finger rubs at his chin. “Just us today, if — if you don’t mind.”

Kaito blinks, the cocky over-confidence sliding off like moonlight in water. He lets his blush show, and Hakuba smiles at him. Kaito leans into the warm palm against his cheek, half closes his eyes and mumbles: “You are ridiculous.”

After a bit of a tumble he is back where he started and staring at Hakuba’s very naked lower body. It’s — way more real than he’d imagined, which is a stupid thing to say considering, but that’s all Kaito can think of at the moment. It’s hot and — and very much in his face. It makes his whole body flush and his mouth water even as he looks up, nostrils flaring and pupils blown wide open.

Hakuba rubs a thumb along his cheek slowly, ears pink and eyes feverishly bright. Kaito, mesmerised, doesn’t break eye contact. He licks a long stripe from bottom to top, all the way to the glistening head, and opens wide, letting his lips stretch, flicking tentatively at the unusual taste at the tip of his tongue.

Hakuba’s hand tightens briefly in his hair, an almost involuntary twitching movement. There is a powerful rush at having the upper hand, and Kaito relishes it, tries to grin, and hums when he feels Hakuba twitch again.

Hakuba’s wipes a thumb against the corner of his mouth and sighs minutely, as if foreseeing his own defeat. Kaito tries to lick around being fully stuffed, and finds it difficult, so he grabs Hakuba with one hand and tries to swallow around the head, which earns him a small choking sound as Hakuba’s head thumps back onto the sofa. Kaito can very honestly do this all day.

He takes his time pulling Hakuba apart, thread by thread, cataloguing every minute concession of control with gleeful pride; only he can affect Hakuba like this. Only he can see Hakuba like this; the controlling instinct that makes Hakuba count the seconds to each decimal place, the singular focus that makes Kaito’s face burn and his heart sing, the infuriating White Knight complex and the antiquated sense of propriety, putting Kaito first, always Kaito first — everything, every fibre of his being hanging by a thread, in Kaito’s fingers and lips, giving himself over to Kaito’s care, face open and trusting, eyes glazed, staring at him in absent-minded wonder, like he still can’t believe Kaito is real.

Kaito doesn’t look away. His face is flushed and warm and his eyes sting from the concerted effort, but he doesn’t look away. Hakuba jerks a little in his mouth, presses the heel of his palm to his eyes and lets out a stuttering breath. A tinge of desperation colours Hakuba’s usually composed features and he pulls lightly at Kaito’s hair, mouthing something silent and incoherent, which Kaito ignores. Hakuba moans quietly, flexes his fingers and taps at his shoulder, more insistent. “Kaito,” his voice is coming out breathy and unsteady, giving Kaito a head rush like he’s never felt before, “Kaito, I’m going to — please — ”

Kaito tries to do what the manga says and opens his throat, but misjudges his ability to get this right in one go. Hakuba gasps, surprised and broken in equal measures, and Kaito chokes; Hakuba immediately pulls out and exhales sharply, halfway between an incoherent sob and a laugh, even as he’s spurting across Kaito’s cheek. Kaito flushes from head to toe, sits back on his heel and coughs, wiping involuntary tears and semen off his chin with the back of his hand.

That can’t have been very nice, which kind of derails the perfectly executed power plan in his head, and Kaito is suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

“Sorry,” Kaito mumbles. “Um.”

Hakubastard, damn him, actually starts laughing. “Oh, Kaito,” he breathes, pulling him for a kiss, flushed and unconcerned and eyes glinting, “You are just — impossible,” Hakuba pronounces the word as if it is synonymous with perfect. “What am I going to do with you?”

Kaito buries his face in Hakuba’s shoulder with the pretence of wiping everything off on his shirt, and pointedly rolls his hips. Hakuba laughs again and pets his back, pushing him onto the sofa with the clear intent of returning the favour. Snapping back to his senses, Kaito flushes further and stops Hakuba with a hand, “Wait.”

Hakuba blinks and lets him up. Kaito hesitates, feeling awkward and out of his depth, and spends an eternity of the next few seconds saying nothing. Hakuba watches him with a worried kind of bewilderment, running an absent hand through his hair, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, opening his mouth, no doubt with some of kind of placating remark, which prompts Kaito into action: he stalls with a finger to Hakuba’s lips and tips sideways off the sofa, reaching over to his bag, pulling out supplies.

Hakuba blushes furiously, which might be the only saving grace in all of this. “Oh,” he says.

“Eloquent,” Kaito jabs, with far more nonchalance than he feels. Ears burning, Kaito scoots back onto the side of the sofa and kicks off his trousers in one go. “Come on then.”

Now Hakuba is also looking out of his depth, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, which endears him to no end. Watching Hakuba darting a desperate look between the lube and the condom, Kaito snickers, looping an arm behind his boyfriend’s neck, pulling Hakuba close. “Feeling lucky yet, detective?”

Hakuba wraps a hand around his, and runs a thumb inside his wrist. He kisses Kaito like he wants to have him mapped out, every secret unturned, every surprised catalogued, but Kaito is always one step ahead of him —

“At least the bed?” Hakuba says dubiously, against his lips.

“My god,” Kaito tips his head back and whines, “Can we please stay in the moment? You can have your turn in the bed later, okay?”

This at least, surprises a laugh out of Hakuba, and Hakuba mouthes something suspiciously like “ambitious” against his cheek. Before he could retaliate, Hakuba moves again and presses a small kiss to his jaw, then the corner of his mouth, and Kaito instinctively leans into it.

“Alright,” Hakuba says. “But don’t push through anything, and tell me if it hurts.”

“Jesus,” Kaito mumbles, “Stop being such a — ”

The rest of his words vanish on his tongue, as Hakuba licks into him, wrapping a hot and possessive hand around his length and pulling in long, sure strokes, not at all dubious and hesitant. Kaito allows himself to be pressed back onto the sofa and grins. “ _Hebo-tantei_ ,” he says softly. “I knew you wanted this.”

The tip of Hakuba’s ears turns to an adorable shade of pink. Hakuba looks like he’s about to say something, and then changed his mind, leaning in close. Kaito hums happily into the kiss, and lifts his hips to allow his boyfriend better access, letting out a careful, long breath when a slippery finger rubs experimentally around his hole.

“Do you even know how to do this?” Kaito mutters.

“Do you?” Hakuba counters, still blushing prettily.

Kaito blinks down at his sweet but obnoxious of a boyfriend and feels ridiculous laughter bubbling up and out of his chest. “Hakuba—ka,” he says, in what’s supposed to be a teasing voice, somehow coming out more affectionate than he’d intended.

Hakuba sighs and kisses him. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

There’s a rush in this and he feels giddy; seeing this side of Hakuba that no one’s ever seen. “You totally love me,” Kaito singsongs.

Hakuba snorts, and noses at the side of his temple. “I do,” he says, voice warm and a smile evident in the upturn of his lips, “I really do.”

A small kiss, pressed just behind his ear, intimate and fond, an open secret, one that makes his throat work soundlessly and his heart skip a beat. Caught off guard in what in hindsight was a pretty rudimentary mistake — this was, after all, the guy who’d say all kinds of embarrassing things about KID in front of _actual people_ — Kaito closes his eyes and lets himself blush, all the way from the warm press of lips on his cheek down to his toes.

Round lost, but at least he’s relaxed enough for a finger to go in. Hakuba works him open with maddening patience, peppering him with kisses and licks and nips, tasting him cautiously, going all in and watching him closely for reactions, letting him go when it gets too much, so things would not end too quickly. Kaito is too embarrassed to admit it, but the attention is getting a bit too much.

“I’m — ” He can’t take this much longer. “Just,” Kaito says, shifting and pushing Hakuba back onto the sofa again. “C’mon, I can take it.”

Hakuba’s fingertips dug lightly and reassuringly into his sides. “Are you sure?” A breathy question with all the sincerity in the world, Hakubastard is hard again, hot and heavy against his thigh, and not an inch further until he says so, the guy really is ridiculous —

Kaito answers by a forceful kiss, climbing into Hakuba’s lap, grasping behind himself, lining it up, and bearing down.

“Ow,” Hakuba says, voice wavering, “Christ, slower, don’t hurt yourself — ”

Kaito pants against Hakuba’s jaw and absent-mindedly nips at it when he’s fully seated. “Ohhh,” he breathes, “This is, ahh…”

Beads of sweat are collecting at Hakuba’s brow. Warm, careful fingers flexes against his hip, wanting to clamp down, but remaining in perfect control; Hakuba instead gives his sides a gentle caress, inhales, and holds him close.

They spend some time just breathing each other in and getting used to the sensation of being slotted against another heartbeat. It’s strange, to say the least, more intimate than he’d thought possible, like nothing he’d imagined; Hakuba has his face buried in Kaito’s shoulder like he can’t quite believe it either and he doesn’t ever want to let go.

Kaito slowly gets used to it and cards his fingers absentmindedly through Hakuba’s hair. This is the closest he’ll allow anyone to catch him, Kaito thinks distantly. Confession or no, no one has ever come this close, and no one else probably ever will.

Hakuba lifts his head and smiles at him. For an impossible moment, Kaito wonders if he’s said that aloud too, but no, he and Hakuba has always had a strange, implicit kind of bond, an understanding beyond words. Hakubastard will always say embarrassing things, and he will probably say some embarrassing things in return, but this, this at the core of it, he —

Hakuba kisses him, a gentle and warm kiss, soft and intimate, not at all frantic, yet somehow still making his head spin. He whispers his boyfriend’s name, the name that he doesn’t use often, not during the day, not in public, not if he can help it. Hakuba smiles and kisses him again in answer.

Kaito is not sure who starts moving first, but he’s being rocked slowly and it feels strange, good in unexpected ways. Hakuba is studying him closely, eyes intent, focusing on giving him pleasure, watching him for signs of discomfort or pain, which is both sweet and frustrating, because Hakubastard is totally ridiculous, and Kaito just wants to —

“Let me,” Hakuba murmurs against the nape of his neck, “Please, let me.”

Kaito closes his eyes and lets out a long and shaky breath. It’s hard for him to let go too; impossible as KID, since KID is the epitome of control, but equally hard as Kaito, because there is nothing else to hide behind, no more performance, no more masks. He’s never seen this side of himself and a small part of him is afraid to look, the feeling not unlike the first tumble off the edge of a building, exhilarating and terrifying in equal measures, reeling as the ground wells up to meet him.

Hakuba searches his face and gently presses a thumb against the corner of his mouth. “Just us today,” Hakuba murmurs, voice gentle, a reminder. “Just us today.”

Kaito bares his teeth and leans down with a kiss, all frenzy and no finesse, bundled emotions raw and hot, clambering to get outside of his chest. Who are we? What are we? He doesn’t ask, the answer lies not in words.

Hakuba rocks into him, agonisingly slow at first, keeping a hand on the small of his back, rubbing absentmindedly up and down, as if he’s worried Kaito will get cold. He’s watching Kaito closely, the other hand on his length, loose-fisted and thumb occasionally swiping at his slit, two spots of colour high on his cheek. He’s trying to find a rhythm that works for Kaito, works for them both, causing long shudders to run down Kaito’s spine, causing his fingers to curl involuntarily in Hakuba’s hair.

Someone is whimpering, Kaito thinks distantly, it can’t possibly be him. All of this is new and strange and endlessly consuming, and he should have known that even in times like this he would be at the centre of Hakuba’s attention. The thought alone makes him burn.

Then Hakuba’s hand twist a little and Kaito keens. “I need,” he pants, knees pressed against the sofa and rubbing uncomfortably against the fabric, “C’mon, you’ve already, just — don’t tease me…”

Hakuba answers by pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and pulling him in long, steady strokes, still rocking into him measured and gentle like he’s made of paper and glass. Kaito bares his teeth again and groans; sometimes he really wants to give his stupidly caring boyfriend a good shake, a biting kiss, and a punch in the face. Not necessarily in that order, and maybe even all at once.

A tendril of alarm passes over Hakuba’s features. “What are you doing?” he asks, even as Kaito props himself up by shaky knees and grabs the back of Hakuba’s neck, pulling them flush against each other, impossibly close. “Oh my god,” Hakuba says, cupping him with a warm palm and fingers twitching against the hollow of his thigh, “You are going to — wait, this is — are you sure —”

“Give it to me, _tantei_ ,” Kaito says against panting lips, face flushed and every nerve in his body singing on fire. “All of it.”

A pause, then Hakuba’s hands curl around his the small of his back, possessively, hungrily, satisfyingly. “You are singularly vexing, Kuroba,” Hakuba says, and it’s the voice he uses when meeting Kaito across rooftops.

“This is us too,” Kaito grins, breathless and wild, moonlight in the glint of his eyes, “Is it not?”

Hakuba pulls him close and bites into his kiss, shredding composure and gentleness as he goes. Kaito laughs, delighted, meeting Hakuba halfway and letting the laughter melt into breathy moans, letting himself go when his whimpers are met with ragged breaths. This is what they are too, Kaito thinks distantly, like for like, two sides of the same coin, all abandon and no looking back, running together, tumbling into the unknown.

Hakuba nips sharply at the lobe of his ear. Kaito yelps, barely has time to re-orient himself, when Hakuba pulls out and thrusts back in, punishing, almost vicious. Kaito falls forward, knees shaking, unable to draw a whole breath, mouth open and eyes glazed, “Oh — !”

Hakuba makes a small humming sound and does it again. Kaito shudders violently and clamps down, earning him a quiet hiss and a bruising hickey at the base of his collarbone. His length is rubbing against the hem of Hakuba’s shirt, sore and leaking, seeking release; Kaito mewls and rocks his hip, grabbing at himself, fringes damp with sweat and brushing against Hakuba’s warm cheek, tilting his face for a desperate kiss.

Hakuba licks into his kiss, and places a hand over his. “You don’t get to make all the rules,” he says, voice dropping low, dangerously sweet.

It takes Kaito a few blinks to catch up. “What?” he says, breathless, a full body flush threatening to overtake his chest to shoulder. Hakuba is smirking at him, fingers wrapped firmly around his, on top of his dripping length, and pulls once, in time with another trust. Kaito keens and his one free hand grapples at back of the sofa desperately. “Ha— ,” he gasps, “Hakuba, wait —”

Hakuba hums noncommittally against the hollow of his throat and nips at his jaw. He doesn’t let go, and doesn’t let up. Kaito can feel the curve of Hakuba’s lips against his neck, peppering light and distracted kisses along his jawline, even as he jerks and mewls against the punishing pace. He’s reduced to a shuddering and whimpering mess, pupils blown wide and eyes unblinking, tears tracks running down his flushed face, breath coming out ragged and fast, a hint of incredulity in the way his mouth parts, as if he still can’t believe this is happening.

“I’m,” Kaito gasps, and that’s the most coherent thing that comes out in the next three minutes.

He is distantly aware of Hakuba cornering him into a searing kiss, half a syllable of his name on his tongue, wild and fervent. Something wells up; he’s being pulled in a thousand directions, all frantic movement and desperate chase, rising with the wind. Hakuba loops an arm around his waist possessively and pulls him close, panting against his ear and pressing sloppy kisses in the shape of his name, not once letting go. Kaito writhes and keens, torn between more and too much, asking for what he doesn’t know, until every line in his body is pulled taut and the white noise in his own mind comes to an abrupt stop.

Hakuba catches him even as he flops to the side, thighs shaking and breath coming out in shuddering heaves, waves upon waves of endorphin rushing his system. This is nothing like what he does to himself and he doesn’t plan to tell Hakuba this, ever.

Hakuba laughs and pecks at his cheek affectionately. There is a brief struggle between shaky limbs and torn tissue boxes and soiled shirts, and Hakuba somehow produces a blanket to drape over them both. Kaito is still swimming in happy hormones so he allows himself to snuggle up, hooking a foot over Hakuba’s ankle, pulling his boyfriend close.

“Okay?” Hakuba asks, nosing at his temple and pressing light kisses on his hair.

Kaito’s brain is still functioning at very limited capacity so he says, “Hnnngh.”

Hakuba huffs a small laugh and rubs at his wrist, lacing their fingers together, soft and affectionate. Kaito still considers himself too out of it to say anything even remotely clever so he allows himself to tilt back and steal a kiss, half smiling, secretly pleased.

“I still think we should’ve gone on the bed,” Hakuba muses.

Kaito groans. “Give me a moment here, dumbass.”

Hakuba laughs quietly and ruffles his hair, rearranging them on the sofa so that Kaito is leaning back in Hakuba’s arms, wrapped in a warm and cozy hug. “You are impossible,” Hakuba says, wrapping those ridiculously long legs around him, peppering featherlight kisses on the side of his cheek, gentle and fond and every bit his everyday boyfriend again. “I love you nonetheless.”

“Thanks,” Kaito says, feeling warm and tingly and allowing far too much affection to colour what is supposed to be a sarcastic reply, “I can’t believe I choose to put up with you either.”

Hakuba laughs again, bright and happy and with a kiss pressed behind his ear, and Kaito knows he has heard him with the right words.

END


End file.
